1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation control system and a maintaining and managing method for power generating facilities fit for maintenance/management services of a power network group consisting of a plurality of power supplying facilities.
2. Related Background Art
Technologies on management of power generating facilities have been disclosed in Japanese Non-examined Patent Publications No. 10-301621 (1998), No. 11-3113 (1999), No. 7-152984 (1995), and No. 5-284252 (1993).
However, these technologies are all related to processing in the inside of a power generating facility such as instructions of operations, provision of work information, and so on and do not include centralized control and management of a plurality of power generating facilities.
Real time diagnoses of a plurality of power generating facilities such as facility failure diagnosis, supervision for failure symptoms, facility diagnosis by evaluation of performance using a database have been requested between said power generating facilities and an operation control system.
An object of the present invention is to provide an operation control system and a maintaining and managing method for power generating facilities fit for maintenance/management services of a power network group consisting of a plurality of power supplying facilities.
The present invention is characterized by an operation control system for controlling a plurality of power generating facilities, comprising
means for gradually weighting the levels of failures of said power generating facilities according to operating status information of each of said power generating facilities and
means for outputting preset information corresponding to each weighted failure level.
Or the present invention is characterized by a method of maintaining and managing a plurality of power supplying facilities which supply power to arbitrary power systems, comprising a step of selecting a repairing period and procedure for a failure which occurred in at least one of said power supplying facilities from repairing periods and procedures which are predetermined according to levels of failures.